


First Son, Cursed Son

by wanderinggypsyfeet



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinggypsyfeet/pseuds/wanderinggypsyfeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemma talked Tara out of the abortion. What if Tara had done the same for Lyla? The result- Willow Jocelyn Winston, Opie's daughter, born and raised in Charming. She wants nothing more than to leave the protection and influence of the Reaper but that proves difficult when her entire family is SAMCRO. Then a blond haired, blue eyed man returns to Charming with questions for the club about his father, meaning Willow has to acknowledge that she's SAMCRO too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I want to leave Charming."

AN: For the girl that Willow is based off of, who shares her birthday, her smarts, and love of life. You inspired her sass, her stubbornness, and her ability to deal with overprotective men. I love you and miss you more than life.

"Jordan, what are you doing?" A tall girl demands, storming down the hall, her long hair blowing in the breeze as she follows her friend out the doors of the school and to the parking lot.

"Nothing!" The girl protests defensively, wheeling around and folding her arms. The tall girl raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and Jordan frowns. "Wills, I'm not trying to trick you. I'm actually not doing anything." The girl frowns and reaches forward, yanking downwards on the zipper of Jordan's hoodie, revealing a low cut corset top.

"Don't ever lie to me." The girl says warningly. "Now who are you going to see, my mother or Bowen?" Jordan squirms uncomfortably.

"Bowen." She mutters finally. "But Willow it's not like that!" She insists and Willow rolls her eyes.

"Isn't like what? You're not going to go to the MC and sit on his lap and serve him beer?" Willow hisses and Jordan opens her mouth, but Willow cuts her off with a look. "I grew up there Jordy. I grew up with Bowen. So trust me when I say that you are not the first piece of barely legal ass he's chased after. Trust me, once you're 19, he won't have eyes anymore." Jordan's chin juts out defensively.

"Not true. He said I was the prettiest lass he's ever seen. He said we'd get married in Ireland." She lets slips then looks like she regrets it a moment later. Willow laughs humorlessly.

"And what? Bring you home to his ma and da? Girl, you are not the first to be taken in by those blue eyes and fake Irish promises. Trust me." Willow says then turns before Jordan can say anything else. She doesn't look back as she strides back into the school.

"Hey, Wills." A voice calls and she turns, smiling at Camila as she jogs over.

"Hi Cam." She says warmly, falling in step as they make their way to math class. Camila grunts, checking her phone. "Do not tell me Manny went off the grid again." Willow says with exasperation.

"Since last night." Camila grumbles.

"Jesus I need new friends. Ones that don't fuck gangbangers and Sons." Willow complains, slinging her bag around the back of the chair and knocking a kid's feet off her seat with one swift movement. She collapses into the chair, oblivious to his dirty look.

"Why? Where's Jordy?" Camila asks, looking around and noticing their third member is missing.

"Aye, probably on a flight ta Ireland wit Bowen." Willow informs her with a heavy Irish accent.

"Did you try to stop her?" Camila asks in alarm.

"Please." Willow scoffs. "There is no stopping Bowen's charm. Don't worry; the longest he's ever hung onto a girl is 6 months, max. She'll be back and we'll have to check her for STD's and then get ice cream." Willow says cheerfully. Camila snorts with laughter.

"Who's getting checked for STD's?" A kid in the row behind her asks. "Your mom, the pornstar?" He says with a snicker.

"No, actually." Willow says sweetly, without turning around. Camila pauses, looking up from her phone to watch. "But she certainly can afford it, since your family is spending so much money on her website. She really should offer family packs. Could save you and your overweight dad, plus your inbred brothers a whole hell of a lot of money. You could use it too." She finally turns around and looks at him. "Wal-Mart shoes sure wear out quick, don't they?" With a smirk, she faces front and is listening intently to the explanation of the algorithms they'll be working that day. Camila is snickering as the boy fumes.

"Are we going to get Jordan at least?" Camila asks, as the class gets up. Even though the bell has rung, Willow remains in her seat, fixated on the problem. "Wills." Camila says loudly and Willow shoves the paper in her bag.

"No." She decides. "If it was going to get bad, Tig or someone else would've texted me to come over. But lord knows that man has enough to worry about than some teenage girl making a fool of herself in front of the club. Go find Manny, I'll find our little slut."

"Why can't you just walk over there and go get her?" Camila wonders aloud.

"Because I try to avoid that place as much as possible." Willow grumbles, suddenly moody.

"I don't understand why." Camila says, still unaware that Willow's jaw has set into a grimace. "All those guys love you. When we had that bomb threat, there was like 87 Harley's outside the school when we evacuated."

"Yes, they're very helpful at making a show." Willow snaps then sighs when Camila gives her a startled look. "I'm sorry Cam, it's just, you know… Graduation is coming up, and I'm going to be leaving soon, and I haven't really told the club or Chibs or Pipes or Kevin or Bowen or Tig or anyone. And they're going to lose their shit. They're… Protective." She says, struggling for the right word.

"I think it's cute." Camila decides and Willow rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, then you can have 9 men point guns at your prom date's head and watch as they make him swear not to lay a finger on you. If they get that bad when I'm at school in Charming, imagine how they'll be when I tell them I'm going to UCLA in the fall." Willow says and Camila raises an eyebrow as they stop at their lockers so Willow can switch books.

"Have you even told your mom?" She questions and Willow shakes her head.

"No, and she's who I'm scared of the most." She admits.

"Then how did you manage to sign up for financial aid and all that stuff?" Camila wonders and Willow leans around the locker door with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you really think I didn't learn to forge her signature a long time ago?" She scoffs, slamming her locker shut.

"Will she really be that mad that you're going to a big school?" Camila asks and Willow shrugs.

"I mean, Ellie only went to the community college and that's great, but I want a big school. I want to be a bear and wear blue and gold and be an actual college student. I want to leave Charming." She says firmly and Camila nods.

"Yeah, me too." She agrees.

"Yeah, and move all the way to Oakland, where you can have a zillion babies with Manny and be his fat wife for the rest of your days." Willow teases then darts into her classroom before Camila can hit her.

She gets the text in her last class. She feels her phone buzz in her pocket and she struggles not to let the smirk cross her face. She continues on her homework, even though the bell has rung. She keeps working until Camila comes into the room and kicks her chair.

"Can we go now?" Camila asks.

"No. Because if I go, I have to look at my phone. And looking at my phone means reading the text from Jordan. And reading the text from Jordan means figuring out that she's sleeping with Bowen. And figuring out that she's sleeping with him means going down to the MC. And going down to the MC means having to-"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Camila cuts her off. "But let's go. Because you're my ride home." Willow sighs and packs her bag.

"Can't you Mexicans pack like 80 people in a car?" She complains. "Get a ride with your cousins or some shit, I'm sick of this."

"No, that's why you make friends with the pretty white girls, so they can drive you in their nice hybrid cars." Camila says brightly. Willow flicks her off and climbs in, starting the engine.

"Mom!" Willow yells when they walk into the house. She waits and when she receives no answer, smiles and walks into the kitchen.

"I don't see why you like it so much when your mom isn't home. I think she's pretty cool." Camila informs her. Willow rolls her eyes, rummaging in the fridge for an apple. She bumps it shut with her butt easily.

"Of course, everyone thinks the pornstar mother is so cool but let me tell you, having like 15 pornstars crash your 12 year old birthday party and give tips on how to give good blowjobs tends to dull that sparkle." Willow tells her.

"It's a pity we didn't meet till we were 14." Camila says wistfully and Willow sticks her tongue out at her. "Did you read Jordan's text?" She asks, switching subjects. Willow slides her the phone and Camila reads the message.

'It's time.'

"It's from Pipes." Willow clarifies and Camila slides it back.

"What does that mean?" She asks curiously.

"That it's time to go get her." Willow explains with an eye roll. "But I'm gonna have my after school snack and then I'll go."

"Can I go with?" Camila asks excitedly. "I've never been inside their clubhouse, but from what the guys at school say, it's pretty cool."

"Have you located Manny?" Willow responds with and Camila waves a dismissive hand.

"Yeah, turns out he and his cousins got into a tequila drinking contest. He's hung over as hell but he'll still pick me up tonight." She says happily.

"I hope you're keeping those nice Spanish thighs closed before he puts a ring on it." Willow calls, walking to her bedroom to change.

"Ay, punta! You can't say shit!" Willow laughs as she pulls on basketball shorts and a heavy sweatshirt emblazoned with SAMCRO on the front. Camila gives her a strange look when she exits.

"What?" Willow asks, unconcerned.

"Why do you look like a 14 year old wanna be thug?" Camila questions.

"Should I go put on tight jeans and a low cut top so I look like some old lady?" Willow points out with distain and Camila puts her hands up. "C'mon, you can help me haul her ass out." Willow grunts and Camila gets up, beaming.

"What do they do all day there?" She asks as they get back in the car and Willow backs out of the driveway.

"Drink and fix cars." She mutters, frowning as she sets out for the shop and clubhouse. "Emphasis on the drinking."

"So what does Jordan do then?" Camila asks and at this, Willow cracks a knowing grin.

"She gets beer and sucks dick, mostly." She says and Camila stares at her, unsure of whether to believe her or not. Willow pulls into the yard and parks her car with a practiced ease, getting out and striding towards the clubhouse without hesitation. Camila tags behind her, looking around in interest.

Willow pulls the door open and Camila has to trot to catch it before it swings shut. Inside is what looks like any bar, with lots of alcohol and tables. A pool table takes up one corner. She doesn't have enough time to take everything in, because Willow is marching down a hallway with purpose.

"Wills, I wouldn't-" A man says, exiting the bathroom and spotting the two girls. Willow gives him a withering look and yanks the door to a bedroom open. Camila gasps and covers her eyes when she sees a naked ass high in the air. Willow has no such qualms and stares steadily as the two figures untangle.

"Jesus Christ Willow!" Jordan swears, scrambling to cover her chest. "Leave!" She orders.

"That's a no." Willow says calmly. "Bo, you really should go for a run or something. That ass is flabby as hell."

"Ah, fuck off ya lil bitch." The dark haired man says good-naturedly, rolling out of bed and struggling to put on boxers.

"You fuck off, I came to take my little slut of a friend home. And I'll thank you to quit telling her about Ireland. It's a shite country." She says while Jordan stares at her in disbelief.

"Name one bad thin' 'bout Ireland!" Bowen says heatedly.

"It produced you." Willow deadpans and Bowen grins, anger gone in the blink of an eye.

"Aye, dat's true. Shite, 'ave ya lil lassie back. I'll be back for 'er doe." He says with a wicked grin and a wink towards Jordan. He saunters out of the room easily. Willow snaps her fingers.

"Let's go." She tells Jordan, who shakes her head. "Fine, I'll go get Tig and he can drag your ass out." Willow says indifferently.

"Fine, I'm coming you bitch." Jordan snarls and Willow exits, slamming the door after her.

"Well she wasn't lying. He is cute." Camila observes as Bowen finds a bottle and downs half of it.

"Don't let him hear that or you'll be in his bed next." Willow mutters, tapping her fingers against the door.

"Hey, Wills is here!" A loud voice announces and both girls turn. Piper, Willow's older half brother is striding towards them with a wide grin and wider arms.

"Hi Pipes." Willow says warily, as she's enfolded in a hug. "Just picking up some of Bowen's damage."

"Can't you keep that thing in your pants for five minutes?" Piper demands and Bowen shrugs, unashamed. "Well, if you hang around a second, I think the rest of the guys will be in. I know Chibs would like to see you." He says, leaning back and looking down at her.

"Aye, he would." Bowen says solemnly. "Thinks it high time yer 'round more."

"Well I will be if you stop trying to tap my friends." Willow hisses as the door opens and more men spill in. Willow sighs as several raise their hand in greeting. "Hurry up!" She yells through the door. Jordan yanks it open and emerges, pissed off. "Let's go." Willow says, fairly sprinting for the door. Before she can get to it, a man with curly black hair that's got several streaks of grey in it enters the club.

"Willow Jocelyn." He says, pulling her into a hug. "Where have you been?"

"Pulling girls out of Bowen's bed, where else?" Willow says, exasperated and Tig roars with laughter.

"The sexy brown thing or the one with the tits?" He asks, looking between Camila and Jordan.

"Quit it you old perv. I'm going now and so are they." She announces. They all groan, protesting.

"Call me!" Jordan calls as Willow pulls her out the door.

"I hate you." Willow informs her flatly.

"Why?" Jordan scoffs. "You're the one who tells us all the time how those guys raised you and how great they are and how this club has been the only family you've ever had."

"Just because you're family with someone doesn't mean that you get along with them constantly." Willow retorts and before Jordan can get another jab in, the roar of a motorcycle catches their attention. They all fall silent, watching as it rounds the corner and pulls towards the club.

AN: Please read and review, I will try to update this story on a fairly often basis. Let me know what you think, thanks!


	2. "She said I could wear it when I joined the MC."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her father died for the club rather than live for his children, a fact Willow had accepted long ago. Her bitterness over this fact cannot be changed, no matter what the club does. Will it change when she meets someone who has her same experience?

The sound of a bike that’s not their own draws all the members of the club out from wherever they were, be it the office, shop, or clubhouse. They stand and watch as the biker with his helmet and dark glasses pulls up. Willow doesn’t notice that Ken and Piper have moved to flank her protectively or that Chibs is standing in the entrance to the office, watching with narrowed eyes. 

The biker calmly backs his bike into the long row of bikes, as though this is normal. He sits for a moment on the bike, long enough for everyone to get nervous and start reaching for their guns, tucked in waistbands or holsters beneath cuts. Willow reaches and puts Jordan and Camila behind her.

The man gets off the bike and unclasps his helmet, hanging it on the handlebars with ease. He discards his sweatshirt and hangs that too on the bike. Then he walks, unhurried, towards the group of men that await him with guns ready.

As he gets closer, Willow realizes that he has long blond hair that’s raked back. He’s got blue eyes that sweep over everything and everyone, carefully noting the weapons that are being handled. He’s tall but not towering, and muscular while still managing to be slim. He’s confident and purposeful. He stops a ways back, so they know he’s not a threat. 

“Holy shit.” She hears Tig whisper behind her and she wants to turn around and see what he’s talking about, but she’s too busy watching Chibs walk toward the man as though in a trance. Chibs has a look on his face of shock and sadness and… Hope? Willow looks between the man and Chibs, trying to figure out what is going on when the man speaks.

“My name is Abel Brendan Teller. I’ve come to talk to someone about my father, Jackson Nathaniel Teller.” His voice is strong and carries easily. Chibs halts where he is, a couple feet from Abel. 

“Why now?” He manages, his voice raspy as though he’s holding back a deep well of emotion. The man holds up his hand, on which Willow sees a thick gold ring with something written on it.

“I want an explanation and my mother won’t give it to me anymore.” He answers easily and Chibs hesitates then nods. 

“Aye, we knew yer da. Our Jackie boy.” With Chibs guiding him, Abel walks into the clubhouse. Everyone watches in silence. When the door closes, Willow rounds on her two brothers.

“Who the hell is that?” She demands, bewildered. Ken looks at her, stunned. 

“You don’t remember Abel Teller?” He asks and Willow shakes her head slowly, trying to remember and coming up blank. 

“Should I?” She questions them.

“Do you remember Thomas Teller? You’re only a little bit older than him.” Piper reminds her and slowly she recalls the name, heard in the stories she caught her mother telling friends and the men of the club.

“But they’re gone.” She says in confusion. “Mom said that their mother took them and left. We never talk about that. We never talk about dad. All I remember is that mom said that they haven’t been in Charming since we were little.”

“Looks like one returned. C’mon, Chibs is going to want the entire club to hear this.” Tig informs Ken and Piper, who nod and follow him into the clubhouse.

“Go home. Take my car. I can get a ride. Go.” Willow orders Jordan and Camila, thrusting her keys into Jordan’s hands. 

“What are you going to do?” Jordan calls as Willow yanks the door open. She doesn’t respond but instead slams the door. 

“Text mom and tell her to bring all the old ladies.” Piper mutters to Willow, lagging behind as the rest of the men take their seats at the thick wood table. 

“Already done.” She says then looks at him expectantly, phone still in hand.

“I’ll leave mine facedown on the table.” He relents, dialing her number. “Make sure you stay quiet.” He orders and she nods.

“Pipes, let’s go.” Rat calls from the doorway, waiting expectantly to shut the door. Piper hurries to join them and Rat shuts the door. Willow answers Piper’s call and holds her phone to her ear as she locks herself in one of the bedrooms. 

“Sit, Abel.” She hears Chibs say. 

“I prefer to stand.” Abel responds and Willow sinks down on the bed, phone pressed tightly to her ear.

“Well, we’re in here because of you. So say your piece.” Tig says and Willow makes a face as she arranges the blankets and reveals several pairs of lacy underwear. She moves them aside, anxious to hear more about the past they’ve worked so hard to conceal. 

“Well, it’s obvious you all know who I am.” Abel says and for the first time, some doubt creeps into his voice. 

“Christ, how can’t we? You look just like Jax.” Happy mutters. 

“And you know who we are.” T.O.’s deep voice makes Willow smile. He’s always been one of her favorites. 

“Actually, I don’t.” Abel says quietly and Willow waits impatiently for someone to break the silence. She’d pay to be in the room. 

“Did Wendy- your mom- never tell you anything?” Tig asks and Willow gnaws on her lip at the hurt in Tig’s voice. 

“No. She refused to talk about my dad. To me, to my brother,” Abel says but Chibs cuts him off.

“Thomas. How is he?” He asks urgently.

“Good, good. Gonna graduate high school soon.” Abel says.

“He’s Willow’s age.” Ken adds, likely for Bowen’s sake, since he is the only one in room not to know Abel. 

“Willow…. Winston?” Abel asks slowly and Willow jumps, despite knowing that no one in the room knows she’s listening. 

“You know Willow?” Piper asks sharply. 

“No, my mom just has a photo of Thomas and another baby. The back is labeled Willow Winston. We never knew who she was.” Abel says softly and Willow covers her mouth. She has that exact same photograph, though it’s tucked in a leather bound album she hasn’t seen since she was younger.

“Well, ya passed ‘er on da way in.” Chibs grunts. “Now why ya here Abel? We can’ tell ya nothin’ ‘bout yer da ya don’ know already.”

“Actually, you can tell me everything about my dad, because my mother won’t say a word. Won’t even show us pictures of him as president. I remember a little bit of him… And my grandmother. Thomas remembers nothing. But I need to know my dad. I need to know why my grandma gave me this.” Willow hears Abel set something on the table. The sound makes her think of the gold ring that glinted on his finger outside and again she curses the fact that she can’t see anything. 

“That… Is a loaded question, Abel.” Happy says after a long breath.

“She said I could wear it when I joined the MC. I hid it from my mother, my brother, everyone. But now I want answers. What is it? What does it mean?” A desperate note has crept into Abel’s voice. 

“That is a Son ring. Very few men have that ring. I only know of two, both of them dead and buried.” Tig says lowly. 

“Dis is a story for another time.” Chibs says warningly. 

“No. It’s now.” Abel says sharply. 

“Fine.” Tig responds shortly. “The only two men to have those rings were John Teller and Clay Morrow. John was your father’s father and he gave the ring to Jax. And Clay raised Jax when JT died. So that’s your inheritance son, just like that Harley you rode in on and this club. And your mother did everything to prevent you from claiming it, because your father died to protect you from this fate!”

Dead silence follows Tig’s outburst. Willow’s mind is racing from the information Tig has spilled and she checks her phone several times to make sure Piper hasn’t hung up on her, but the call is still going. No one speaks. She’s debating piping up so they’ll talk when Abel speaks.

“I remember the man my father was. I remember him loving me and playing with me. I remember him cuddling me. I don’t know if I made these memories up or if they’re true, but I need to know everything there is about him, because I can’t move on with my life until his ghost stops hovering over me.” He says softly. 

“Go wait outside. We need to discuss this.” Happy says and Willow ends the call, exiting the bedroom and entering the main room at the same time as Bowen shuts the door behind Abel.

“Hey.” She says, lifting her chin up slightly. She doesn’t know what spurs her to do it, but she’s determined to say something to him. He looks up at her, still adjusting the ring on his finger. “You need to know that if you walk out of this clubhouse with a prospect kutte on your back, you won’t last six months. Boys never do.” She warns him. 

“Who said I’m a boy, not a man?” He asks, with a charming smile. 

“I do. You’re all the same. Little boys who think a motorcycle and a kutte make them tough and invincible. It doesn’t. You’ll fall out, just like they do. Unlike you, I grew up here. And I’ve watched so many guys prospect for them and not be able to hack it. You’ll be the same.” She says indifferently. 

“Who even are you?” He demands and she smiles, hopping up on the counter and pouring herself a shot of Jack.

“Willow Jocelyn Winston, at your service. Apparently your dad was my dad’s best friend. I guess I know more about that than you do though don’t I? Salud, daddy dearest.” She says bitterly, toasting the row of mug shots on the wall with her shot then downing it. She doesn’t even flinch at the taste. The mug shots catch Abel’s eyes and he wanders over, inspecting them. 

“My dad.” He says in surprise, spotting the picture of Jackson Teller. Willow looks between the two and understands what Happy meant when he said that they looked alike. Abel has his father’s long blond hair and blue eyes. His scruff isn’t as pronounced but it’s got potential. He’s even got the same jawline.

“My dad.” Willow says, tearing her eyes away from comparing the two of them, nodding at the mug shot a couple spaces over. Abel looks at it, and then looks at her, then back at it. 

“You have his eyes.” He tells her.

“I know.” She says quietly. “I can tell you every guy on that wall and what their charges were. And if you don’t walk out of here, you’ll end up like all of them.” She says coolly. 

“What do you have against this club?” Abel wonders inquiringly.

“It killed my father. And turned my brothers into drunk, protective assholes.” She hisses. “And it’ll turn me into an old lady if I let it. But I’m not going to.” She says confidently. 

“Let what do what?” Ken asks her, as they all exit chapel. 

“Nothing.” Willow says quickly, hiding the Jack bottle and hopping down. “Who can give me a ride home?” 

“Me, I’m going that way anyways.” Rat grunts and she waits as the club faces Abel, who awaits them with folded arms. 

“Ya got sum place ta stay?” Chibs asks and Abel nods.

“Motel room down the street.” 

“Stay there. You can come back tomorrow and we’ll talk about your old man some more.” Tig tells him and Abel nods. 

“I can give her a ride if you need me to.” He offers Rat, nodding to Willow. 

“That won’t happen.” Ken says firmly, putting a hand on Willow’s shoulder. She shrugs it off with a face. 

“Then lets go Rat.” She says, staring daggers at her brother. He watches her leave, unfazed. She climbs onto the back on Rat’s motorcycle and he guides it to the gate. He pauses there, as Willow’s mother’s car is pulling in.

“Rat, what’s going on?” Lyla asks, rolling down the window and looking at them with concern. 

“Abel Teller is here.” Rat says flatly.

“Shit.” She swears, startled. “Does Chibs know?” 

“We had church, don’t worry. He can stay a couple more days. You’ll know him when you see him.” He tells her.

“He always did look so much like Jax.” She muses. “You going home baby?” She asks her daughter.

“Homework.” Willow says, by way of explanation. Lyla nods and waves as Rat pulls out onto the street. Willow rides with Rat, contemplative about Abel. “Thanks for the ride Rat.” She says, jumping off and handing him her helmet. “What are you doing?” She asks Rat as he parks his bike in front of her house.

“Walking you in.” Rat says easily. 

“I’m not a baby.” Willow protests. 

“I know, but if Ken or Pipes finds out I didn’t walk you in, they’d have my balls. I’d like to keep my balls.” He says and Willow exhales out of her nose, storming up to her door and slamming it shut. Rat follows in amusement.

“Look, I’m all safe!” She yells through the open window. 

“I dunno, maybe I should stand watch.” He teases, laughing as Willow spirals into a rage, cussing at him and threatening to go get a gun. “Wills, I’m teasing. For the love of all things holy, calm down.” He says, strapping his helmet back on.

“I’ll murder you George!” She yells. 

“Don’t use my first name.” He orders. She flicks him off through the window screen then slams it down. 

“His name is George but he likes it when they call him Rat?” Jordan asks in confusion, sitting on the couch and watching in amusement. 

“I don’t know why men do stupid shit Jordan.” Willow retorts and Camila sniggers. Jordan rolls her eyes.

“Are you taking us home?” She asks and Willow shakes her head, pulling out her math book. 

“I’ve already missed like an hour of studying to this bullshit. I’m not losing any more.” She says flatly. 

“I’ll call Manny.” Camila reassures Jordan, who groans and flops down on the couch, throwing a hand over her face.

“Don’t be dramatic.” Willow mutters, tying her hair up and pulling her calculator towards her.

“Wills, we’re leaving.” Camila calls awhile later and Willow raises a hand, still typing on her calculator. 

“Bye bitch.” Jordan yells, getting in the car. 

“Remember to eat!” Camila yells, while Manny honks, blaring Spanish music. Willow disregards it all, moving onto English homework. 

“Baby girl…” Lyla says, walking in and looking at her in concern. The sun is near setting, giving the room a pink glow to it.

“Hi ma.” Willow says distractedly, trying to gather up all of her papers. Lyla picks one up and reads it over. 

“You’re doing a lot of homework lately.” She observes. 

“That’s what senior year is all about.” Willow reminds her. 

“Well my senior year was all about flying from Miami to LA for photo shoots and film stuff.” Lyla recalls fondly. 

“Well mom, not everyone can be a pornstar.” Willow says shortly and Lyla rolls her eyes. 

“I wish you could go one day without bitching about what I do for work.” She complains, opening the fridge and pulling out some lettuce and salad dressing, setting them in front of Willow. 

“And I wish I could go one day without my damn brothers and the rest of my crazy club uncles not stirring shit up in my life.” Willow says hotly. “Abel Teller returns and suddenly shit with my dad is going to get brought up. I just want to graduate and leave Charming.” Lyla freezes and Willow cringes.

“What did they say about your dad?” She asks softly and Willow relaxes, realizing that her mother hasn’t picked up on the last part.

“Nothing about dad specifically. Just… Abel.” She says, struggling. “He’s a Teller, we grew up together and then everyone locks up all the memories we’ve ever had and never speaks again. Hell, you know that Ellie and I tried to open those photo albums and you nearly murdered us. So all the sudden they’re going to start telling stories like everything is great. Like we are all one big happy family and my daddy didn’t die for this crew.” She spills out and Lyla slowly pulls her into a hug. Willow resists it for a moment then leans in.

“Sweetheart, he loved you.” She whispers. “And they all love you. You know that. Your dad died for that club and they made up for it by raising you. I know that you hate how your brothers treat you. But you are their little girl.” 

“I don’t want to talk about my dad. I don’t want to talk about the club. I don’t want to pretend that I’m some good little sister who behaves herself and never steps a toe out of line. I don’t want to pretend that the club is a good thing. I don’t want to pretend that this is normal, that carrying guns and getting blackout drunk and waking up in some hooker’s arms is normal!” Willow cries and Lyla smiles crookedly, patting her cheek.

“Sweetie, that’s their normal.” She points out. 

“Well it shouldn’t be. And I’m not about to stand by and encourage them.” Willow says stoutly. “I’m not going to be their daughter anymore.” Lyla laughs, shaking her head.

“Oh, Willow Jocelyn. You can’t tell them that you’re not family any more than you can tell me that. Family is who would die for you and like it or not little girl; every single guy in that clubhouse would go down swinging for you. But if it bothers you that Abel’s there, I’ll just tell Pipes that you’re spending some time with Ellie. That way you don’t have to be around when they toast your father and Jax, alright?” She bargains. 

“But I can’t go visit Ellie. I have a history test next weekend. I need to study for it this weekend.” Willow says blankly and Lyla waves a hand.

“Skip it.” She says dismissively. 

“It’s the last test before the final mom.” Willow says, rubbing her temples. “I need to get a good score on this one so that I have some wiggle room on the final.” Lyla rolls her eyes and begins chopping up lettuce. 

“Are finals really that important?” She asks and Willow sets her head down on the table, sighing. 

“Yes mom.” She says dully.

“Well then ask Ellie if she can come down here. But you know she’ll visit the club.” She warns her and Willow just keeps her head down. 

“Wait, mom.” She says suddenly, popping her head up and watching her mother carefully. “Do we still have that photo? Of me and…” She hesitates then plunges on. “Me and Thomas. Sleeping. As babies.” Lyla stiffens almost unperceivably. Willow only notices because she’s looking for it.

“Um, no.” She says, after a moment too long. “I don’t think we do.” She keeps chopping the lettuce for the salad with a determined air. 

“Really?” Willow needles. “Because I remember looking at it once, in those albums. The ones with dad.” Lyla slams the knife down, making Willow jump. 

“No.” She says, voice trembling. “Those photos are gone Willow. Do not ask again.” Then, after taking a couple deep breathes, she picks the knife up and resumes cutting the lettuce. 

“It’s just,” Willow says; voice tiny, “Abel mentioned it today. He was talking about how they had that photo too. Thomas has the same photo and I just wanted to see it.” Lyla gently sets the knife aside. 

“I’m sorry Willow, I don’t think I have it.” She repeats, eyes far away. Then she shakes her head and scoops some lettuce into a bowl, shoving salad dressing roughly towards Willow. Willow takes a contemplative mouthful, not pressing her mother anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. "These men surround me. They’re all I’ve ever known.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie returns to Charming to surprise the club, in more ways than one, making Willow reflect on what her future truly is. Abel retaliates to her accusation that he's here for something else other than his father.

She steadfastly ignores the buzzing of her phone as she works through science problems. She doesn’t even notice that her classmates are looking at her curiously, as her phone keeps going off.

“Excuse me, Ms. Winston.” Her teacher says sharply and she looks up. “Could you please silence your device?” She stares balefully at him, then reaches into her bag and pulls her phone out. 

“Shit.” She swears under her breath when she sees it’s not texts she missing, it’s calls. Specifically, calls from Chibs, which never mean anything good. She glances up and sees that her teacher is still glaring at her so she stuffs the phone back in her bag and smiles brightly.

“May we resume?” He asks, flipping to a new slide. Willow waves a hand, causing several students to snicker. She fidgets through class, something rare for her. When the bell rings she bolts out the door, darting past everyone.

“Willow?” Camila’s questioning voice calls but Willow’s already running out the doors, throwing them open with a loud bang and disappearing down the steps. Camila sticks her head out the door, eyebrows furrowed. 

“What’s going on?” Willow demands, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder as she puts the car in drive and backs out of her parking stall, narrowly avoiding a truck behind her.

“Are ya comin’ ta da club?” Chibs asks her and she doesn’t bother to look left or right as she races out of the parking lot. 

“I’m on my way right now, but I’m missing my last two classes.” She informs him, thinking ruefully that she had tried to stop Jordan from leaving at the exact same time a couple days ago. 

“Good lass.” Chibs says and there’s a tone to his voice that makes Willow’s stomach hurt. 

“Chibs, is everyone ok?” She asks carefully, fearing the answer. As far as she knows, the club shouldn’t be in danger, but she’s received unpleasant news midday before. He takes a deep breath.

“Aye, everythin’s fine, fer now.” He says darkly and Willow accelerates, taking a corner and making her tires squeal. She nearly jumps the curb when she pulls into the yard, slamming on the brakes and leaving the keys in the ignition, racing into the clubhouse. She bursts in and skids to a stop, taking in the scene. 

Ken and Piper are standing behind Bowen, Happy, and T.O, all who are using significant strength to hold the two back. Ken’s dark hair is messy and he has a slight manic glint in his eyes. Chibs, Tig, Rat, Abel, and a couple hang-arounds sit at the bar, talking lowly. Willow is startled to see that Quinn and Montez are sitting at a table, smoking and watching with interest. She hadn’t known they had gotten back from visiting Montez’s kids. All the men are staring at the two people in the center of the room. 

“Oh, shit.” She says loudly when she recognizes Ellie’s long blond hair in its customary braid down her back. She’s dressed in skintight black jeans, with a tight, low cut white corset top. Her boots are black and extend to mid-thigh. Willow’s willing the bet the amount of cleavage she’s showing is what sent Ken and Piper into their murderous rage. 

She would’ve lost. She tears her eyes off Ellie and takes a full step back when she fully takes in the man next to her. He’s got black hair slicked back and is eyeing his surroundings coolly. He’s tall, at least over 6 feet, though his thick biker boots may have been helping that. Most importantly, however, is his kutte. It’s black and the patch on the back announces him as a Wild Bunch Forever Rider, another motorcycle club.

“Hi, Willy-Bear.” Ellie says cheerfully, glancing over her shoulder and waving at her baby sister. 

“Ellie.” She says tightly, looking over the scene again, noting all the possible weapons lying around. “Welcome home. Long time, no see.”

“I’ve been a little busy. New job, new clients, getting myself settled.” Ellie says airily. “You know how it goes. Where’s mom?”

“I imagine she’ll be here pretty quick.” Willow says, looking at her oldest half sister with wide eyes. 

“Probably.” Ellie says thoughtfully then shrugs. “Well, in the mean time, meet Gavin. Gav, this is my little sister, Willow Jocelyn Winston.” The man looks at her with brown eyes, his face an emotionless mask.

“Hi.” Willow says weakly, now understanding why Chibs had called her so many times. The club is a breath away from a shootout. Gavin nods his head then resumes staring down Ken and Piper.

“How’s school?” Ellie asks sunnily, checking her manicured nails and frowning when she finds a chip.

“Good.” Willow asks, not looking at her sister but rather her brothers, calculating what they will do if Ellie or Gavin does something wrong. 

“Missing class, aren’t you?” Ellie points out and Willow tears her eyes away to glare at her sister, who smiles smugly. 

“I think this might be more important.” She argues and Ellie rolls her eyes. 

“Oh, just cause my brothers and all my crazy uncles are mad that I didn’t marry a Son. “ She says dismissively. 

“Marriage?” Willow demands, her heart racing as she looks for a ring. Ellie laughs, shaking her head.

“No, Willy-Bear. When I get married, you’ll be there. I just really happen to like Gavin.” She informs her.

“And he just really happens to be a WBR!” Piper shouts and T.O has to dig his heels in to stop him. Ellie stares her stepbrother down levelly. 

“And I happen to be a 28 year old woman, Piper.” She says, with icy calm. “I will make my own decisions, regardless of this club. You will accept that I am with Gavin and you will accept it quickly.” 

“Well, I need a drink.” Willow mutters and Tig slides her a shot, eyes still glued to Gavin. She takes it and leans against Tig, watching thoughtfully as Ellie returns to checking her nails and occasionally glancing up at her brothers. It’s not long before Lyla strides in. 

“Hi ma.” Ellie says sweetly, stepping forward to kiss her stepmother’s cheek. “I’ve missed you.” Lyla accepts the kiss but her eyes are on Gavin.

“Who’d you bring home to meet the family?” She asks levelly, as Gavin bows his head at her.

“This is Gavin ma. Met him a couple weeks after I moved in. He’s a sweetheart. I thought you’d like him. If everyone would quit reaching for guns, I’m sure he’d be a little more chatty.” Ellie says, her tone light, her words direct.

“Well I’m sure if you would’ve given us a heads up, your uncles would be a little less jumpy.” Lyla says flatly and Ellie’s eyes have an amused twinkle as she responds with, 

“And where’s the fun surprise in that?” 

“Where does the club fall on this?” Lyla asks, looking at Happy and Chibs. Happy nods to Chibs, deferring to his judgment.

“Well,” Chibs says slowly. “Yer her ma, an’ it’s up ta ya what ya think. If ya say ta accept it, the club will.” He looks directly at Ken and Piper, who sag a little. Lyla looks Gavin up and down with a critical eye.

“We can get to know him.” She decides finally and tension disappears from Ellie’s shoulders. She reaches out and takes Gavin’s hand, squeezing it. Ken throws up his hands and stalks out. 

“C’mon, sit.” Ellie encourages Gavin and Lyla, waving a hand for them to join her at a table. “Gav, this is my stepmom Lyla, but she’s been my mom for so long I just call her that. Mom, this is Gavin.” Slowly, the men of the club relax. Piper leans against the wall, eyes narrowed at Gavin.

“Someone should go get Ken.” Willow observes. 

“You wanna be that someone?” Tig asks her with a raised eyebrow and she shakes her head quickly.

“I think he needs to be away from sisters right now.” She muses and Tig’s mouth quirks into a smile. Now that the threat is over, the guys are relaxing and talking at the bar and tables. Quinn joins them, standing next to Willow.

“Willow.” He says, nodding to her as she watches her mother listen to Ellie speak about Gavin with a tight mouth. 

“Hi Quinn. How was Arizona?” She asks distractedly. 

“Warm. What’s your gut on this?” He asks and she shrugs.

“Ellie’s a big girl. Is anyone surprised that she went and found a biker to shack up with?” She scoffs and Quinn raises an eyebrow, along with Chibs and Tig, who are listening. “You create us.” Willow points out then gets up and walks out of the clubhouse. She’s leaning on the picnic bench when Abel joins her.

“Interesting day.” He comments, sitting next to her. Willow doesn’t even look at him, just snorts.

“If this was interesting, you’ve clearly never been around an MC. That was damn peaceful.” She mutters, shaking her hair out so she can start to braid it back. Abel glances at her. 

“I haven’t, but you clearly have.” He says carefully and Willow sticks her tongue out, trying to get the last stubborn bit of hair into the braid. 

“Well my mom married my dad and then he died in prison before I was even out of diapers, so a lot of my time growing up was spent getting babysat by prospects or prostitutes. The clubhouse has been the most stable thing in my life, which is scary.” She broods. 

“Is that what you meant back there, when you said that the club creates you?” He asks and she gives a humorless laugh.

“The men of the club give us just enough attention to make us think it’s love, but never enough to make us happy. So we just keep longing for it. Then they wonder why we end up in the arms of bikers. We’re just trying to fix what we never got in childhood. It’s daddy issues. I’ve made my peace with it.” She says firmly and Abel looks thoughtful. 

“So this is just your sister following in your mom’s footsteps?” He asks.

“Half sister.” Willow says, before she can stop herself. She’s not sure why she’s telling Abel this, but the words spill out again. “We have different moms. Her mom died when she was young and our dad remarried my mom. Ellie practically raised me, since we’re 10 years apart. She took better care of me than my mom did sometimes.” She says flatly.

“And what about your brothers?” He asks and she shrugs.

“They’re just like my dad, even Piper, who isn’t technically his kid. These men surround me. They’re all I’ve ever known.” 

“But you don’t want to be an old lady for some biker?” He asks and she gets a steely glint in her eye. 

“You want to know the mark of a good old lady?” She asks him, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. 

“What?” He responds, raising an eyebrow. 

“They always do what they’re told. They never question what the club thinks is best. They always behave like the club wants them to.” She says and he continues to stare at her in amusement. 

“So you’d make a terrible old lady.” He comments and she leans back with a grin that shows her sharp, white teeth. 

“That’s the plan.” She says quietly, before Ken rounds the corner, still red in the face. Willow stares up at him balefully.

“Wills, if you ever pull that shit, I’ll kill him.” He growls and Willow just blinks her big hazel eyes. 

“What about killing me, that only seems fair.” She says innocently. He just clenches his fists and walks inside. Willow leans back with a smile. 

“Do your brothers know you’re not going to be an old lady?” Abel asks her with mild curiosity. 

“Does your brother know you’re here, at some MC in NorCal?” She lashes back instantly, making Abel lean away from her in surprise. “Does your mom know you’ll prospect for them?”

“I’m here to learn about my dad, so I can close this chapter on my life and move on.” Abel reiterates stubbornly. 

“I’ve never seen anyone ride in here on a bike like that and not ride back out with a prospect kutte on their back. Trust me, I grew up in an MC.” Willow says, flashing her dangerous smile again. “Now, how long you last, that’s another story.” She says smoothly. 

“And how many girls grow up in a club like this and don’t become a stripper, hooker, junkie, or someone’s old lady?” Abel snaps back and Willow gapes at him. He stands and walks inside with hardly a look back at her. 

She follows him a beat later, fuming. She fully intends to tell him off but stops and changes course when she sees how Ellie’s fists are clenched on the table and Piper and Ken are standing shoulder to shoulder, both their faces carefully blank. She hurries towards the table.

“Take a walk.” She orders quietly and they both stare down at her, unmoving. “Now.” She says, digging her nails into their chests. They both flinch and stalk towards the bar. She sits. 

“Go check on your bike.” Ellie urges Gavin and he gets up instantly, his emotions still carefully shrouded. Ellie raises an eyebrow at Willow, who waits for Gavin to get out of earshot, then hisses furiously,

“Nice going El!” 

“What did I do?” Ellie asks innocently. Willow points to the door Gavin just exited from. 

“I wanted you to come here so the club would get off my back about being around, so that this shit with Abel would blow over and I wouldn’t have to deal with it. And you just riled them up even more!” Willow accuses. 

“Abel…. Teller?” Ellie demands, wide eyed. Willow jerks her thumb at the bar, where it looks as though Abel is attempting to engage Ken and Piper in a conversation about installing new drag bars on his bike. Neither appears to be interested in anything but the door. “Holy shit.” Ellie breathes.

“Yeah.” Willow says flatly. “He wants to know about his dad, which means that everyone is going to start bringing up all the stories about the good old days with dad and Jax and they’re gonna remember all the good things and none of the bad. They’ll drink and talk and laugh and it’ll be great until he gets sucked in and all the sudden he’s dead, just like dad.” She says and Lyla shoves away from the table without a word. Ellie watches her go silently.

“Willow, what’s really going on?” She asks, a suspicious look on her face and Willow winces. She’s never been able to lie to her big sister.

“I got into college.” She whispers. “At UCLA. And I’m going to go.” Ellie’s jaw drops and for several long moments, she has nothing to say. 

“What?” She says weakly, once she finally manages to speak. Willow nods firmly, glancing at Chibs and Happy.

“That’s why I wanted to club to just be happy and even keel for once. So that I can tell them I’m leaving Charming and they won’t lose their minds. But now, with Abel here, it’s just going to stir up all the memories of dad and what happened and what they owe me. The last thing dad did was die for this club and no one will let me go with that fresh on their minds.” Willow says and Ellie rubs her temples.

“UCLA is like five hours away.” She tells Willow, who nods.

“I know. That’s why I wanted to have you here. So they would see that they can start letting the Winston girls go. That they don’t need to protect the daughter of some stupid convict.” She spits. 

“Hey.” Ellie says sharply. “He was my dad too, long before he was yours. I grew up without him, just like you. And I lost him, just like you, except I was old enough to know and remember and hurt!” Her eyes well with tears and she looks away, biting her lip. Willow’s heart sinks at the sight of Ellie’s distress. “I get your anger Wills.” She says finally, quietly. “But if you keep directing it at the club, you’ll only hurt the people that love you. So remember that before you go talking about the dad you hate and the dad you lost."

“El, I’m sorry.” Willow says instantly, feeling the guilt overwhelm her. “I didn’t mean to sound like I hate dad…” Ellie waves a hand.

“Don’t say sorry, I went through the same shit as you. Lyla helped me through it, and so did the club. That’s when I started calling her mom.” She reveals. “And that’s why I made peace with him and all that he did, including you.” Willow looks at her, affronted and Ellie smiles.

“How can I make peace with the club that refuses to see me as anything more than a helpless infant?” She mutters and Ellie shrugs. 

“Do something that’ll rattle their cages.” She advises wisely. 

“Like bringing home a biker?” Willow asks with a quirked eyebrow and Ellie winks, standing up and walking towards the bar. 

“I’m gonna go show Gavin little Charming town.” She says loudly, kissing Piper, Ken, and Tig’s cheeks. All watch her go with narrowed eyes and when she exits, burst into protests. 

“Should’ve shot him where he stood-”

“Who does he think he is-”

“Standin’ there like he owned da place-”

“A fucking WBR!”

“If Opie had seen that shit-”

“Fucking Ellie, what was she-”

Willow shakes her head and walks out the door, leaning against the doorframe as she watches Ellie and Gavin roar away on his bike. She feels her mother join her and she hesitates, and then leans her head on her shoulder.

“She always knows how to make an entrance and exit, doesn’t she?” Lyla observes dryly.

“Well, I wanted the club distracted from Abel. She certainly did that.” Willow responds with a heavy sigh. 

“Sometimes I think she only does this kind of shit to make them squirm. It would’ve made your dad squirm, I can tell you that much.” Lyla says and Willow sighs; feeling like a headache is coming on.

“She’s Ellie. She does what she wants and laughs when it sends Piper and Ken into a rage. She’s just lucky she doesn’t have to deal with them coming home drunk and pissed off.” She says darkly. 

“I’ll take care of it. Spend the night at Jordan’s or Cam’s.” Lyla suggests and Willow shakes her head. 

“I need to get caught up on homework. Besides, I don’t think I can handle listening to either of them talk about Manny or Bowen.” She says, making a face.

“Maybe if you’d get a boyfriend, you’d understand.” Lyla teases. 

“Please, if I tried to date anyone besides a Son, I doubt it’d go any better than that right there.” Willow says, gesturing to the club. Lyla shrugs.

“Maybe, but at least Ellie blazed the trail for you.” She points out, and then goes back into the club. Willow ponders it for a while then cracks her neck and climbs in her car, headed for home. 

Jordan and Camila are waiting on her porch when she gets home, arguing about whether or not they are going to decorate their caps for graduation. Camila is just insisting that it is pointless when Willow walks up the steps and sits next to them with a huff.

“So how come you can go to club midday but I can’t?” Jordan demands the second Willow is seated.

“Because my sister brought a biker back, so that is just a bit more important than your desire to get laid.” Willow says offhandedly, making Camila cover her mouth to stop snickering. 

“Wait, Ellie’s home?” Jordan asks and Willow nods, checking her phone and sighing when reminders for her homework pop up.

“Yup, and on the back of some guys bike, nonetheless.” Willow mutters, scrolling through her list of things to do. “At least the club will be too busy trying to sort that shit out to remind me to be around more often. Do either of you want to get coffee tomorrow? I need to work on homework.” She announces.

“I’m going to Oakland tonight for the weekend, Manny has a quinceañera he wants to go to.” Camila informs them and both Jordan and Willow turn to look at her. “Hey, it’s a big deal! That’s family shit, it means he’s serious!” She protests and Willow looks at Jordan, who puts her hands up.

“I’m not doing anything with you until you promise that I can see Bowen without you throwing a fit.” She negotiates. Willow mulls it over, then shakes her head and gets up. 

“See you two on Monday then.” She says, opening the door and letting it slam shut. Camila sighs.

“I hate when you two fight over a boy.” She says gloomily, standing and pulling Jordan up.

“What do you mean, fight over a boy? We don’t fight over boys- I get a boyfriend and she gets jealous.” Jordan insists and she and Camila bicker as they walk down the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave me reviews and tell me what you do/don't like about this story!


End file.
